


4 Truths and A Lie

by hahahaharlequin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as if i could write any other genre aha, posting this a day late sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: "When both you and your soulmate turned sixteen, you're unable to lie to each other."The universe and fate itself would conspire together, and pull you somewhere closer to your soulmate. It was so simple, yet Tobio had wracked his brain until the next year after he'd turned sixteen, why the universe had yet to make a move, why fate hadn't pushed and pulled him along towards his soulmate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 306
Collections: [SV] TsukiKage





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skittles and Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251574) by [areyoureddiekids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureddiekids/pseuds/areyoureddiekids). 



> Happy birthday, Kageyama Tobio!!
> 
> Many thanks to areyoureddiekids for letting me borrow their Soulmate AU idea.
> 
> Cheers, and thanks for picking this up!

It's been four years. 

Almost five, but maybe Tobio's lost count already. He's lost count, but he was busy with training and games. He couldn't be bothered to worry over losing touch with a friend.

Though, admittedly, he wasn't too sure himself if he and Tsukishima had become friends over their second and third years. Sure, they spent more time together than they did with Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Yachi. 

Yet, when they were second years, Tsukishima had stopped talking to, and had avoided Tobio altogether after one of their usual arguments. Their seniors all had thought they would get along soon, but they were all too wrong. 

On the court and during games, Tsukishima limited their interactions to a few words, and even fewer sentences. He never did stuck around for get togethers, and even did something Tobio thought was impossible: 

He stopped hanging around Yamaguchi.

He'd become a hermit, probably, or maybe he was perpetually grounded, but Yamaguchi was nice enough to assure them he was doing alright, and not in any sort of danger or trouble. Which appeased Tobio at the moment.

Though now, four if not five years from then, was at his wits' end trying to come up with excuses for Tsukishima, and why he had started avoiding Tobio.

It was obvious, really, that Tsukishima had a grudge against him, seeing as he sometimes approached Yamaguchi, and by relation, Hinata, and Yachi, but steered clear of Tobio like he had the plague. 

So now as he unlocked his door, fumbling for his keycard as he juggled two bags of groceries in his arms, he successfully unlocks it, and heads inside, safe from the December evening chill. It was only a couple of hours away from his birthday, and Yachi had just texted him that she and Yamaguchi were on their way to his place to celebrate and catch up. 

Hinata was in Brazil still, but he insisted on joining the celebration, and video call them once they've gathered. He wouldn't count on Tsukishima making an appearance, though. 

Having two-thirds of the whole Cutie Pie trio over gives Tobio some sullen thoughts, and a heavy feeling in his chest, feeling it tighten and constrict. The feeling of emptiness and loneliness was eating at him. 

Having two soulmates was already rare, but Tobio reckons not having met his soulmate when he had turned sixteen, _years_ ago was even rarer. 

_ "When both you and your soulmate turned sixteen, you're unable to lie to each other." _

The universe and fate itself would conspire and pull you somewhere closer to your soulmate. It was so simple, yet Tobio had wracked his brain until the next year after he'd turned sixteen, why the universe had yet to make a move, why fate hadn't pushed and pulled him along towards his soulmate. 

At first, he'd felt disappointed, and sad, and questioned his entire being if he was the reason for his demise. After a while, it was then he noticed Tsukishima that had started avoiding him. He wasn't too sure, but maybe he must have said or done something while he was wallowing that offended or made Tsukishima uncomfortable, so he separated himself. Tobio couldn't blame the guy for staying away, so now he feels indifferent whenever the topic of soulmates is brought up.

Watching his friends have fun, and be cute together was a delight; the three of them were all so sweet, and even then, they'd invite Tobio and have him join in on their conversations, insisting they were all still friends even if the circumstances were tilted a bit on its side. 

Sighing, he pats the wall for the light switch and flicked it on. He kicks off his shoes, and heads off to his kitchen to put away the groceries. Once he's finished storing away the perishables and frozen food, he sends Yachi a text notifying them he was already home. Afterwards, he puts away the canned food, chips, bread, and cup noodles. 

Almost immediately, he receives a reply with a picture attached while he was in the middle of changing out of his training clothes. He even went back to the entryway to arrange his shoes, when the photo had finished loading, and then.

It was then that Tobio felt like his heart soared, like suddenly all was right in the world. There, in the photo, was Yachi smiling towards the camera. Beside her was Yamaguchi, who sent a small wave, and beside him.

Beside him was Tsukishima, who was looking out the window, his green headphones clamped over his ears. They were in a cab, and Yachi said they were about a stoplight away from his apartment, and Tobio was still wrestling to get out of his sweater. 

He manages to get dressed just as his doorbell started ringing. 

"Please don't harass the neighbours," Tobio greets them with a chuckle, the stoicism on his face cracks easily when Yachi had been the first to tackle him into a hug. 

"Ah! Kageyama-kun, you're so cold!" She jumps in her surprise, but doesn't let go of Tobio. She's still the shortest of their group, which makes hugging back feel nice.

"I hope you meant the temperature." He deadpanned, earning a laugh from Yamaguchi, who pushes his way through the doorway. "Outta the way, you two! I'm freezing," Yamaguchi exclaimed as he removed his coat. 

Outside, standing behind Yachi, was Tsukishima, fiddling away on his phone. He was holding a small box that Tobio supposes was cake, and something inside him constricts at the thought of  _ him  _ of all people, bringing him cake. He doesn't look up, though, so Tobio just waddles inside while Yachi still clung onto him like a baby panda. 

"You're probably thinking I'm like a baby koala, huh?" Yachi startles Tobio's own thoughts. She's always been good at reading him, and Tsukishima. Even if they tried so hard to conceal their emotions. 

"A baby  _ panda,  _ actually." Tobio corrects her, letting go only when they'd stepped over the shoes and finally, the heating enveloped them in a warm embrace. 

He lets her shrug off her coat and run to the living room where he can hear the television being turned on. 

"I'll handle it from here, Yach," he told her, who only nods in reply, a wary look spreads over her face, but she smiles nonetheless.

"Good luck." She tells him, and then she's gone. Now--

"Are you coming in?" Tobio greets, opening the door wide. He wills himself to keep his emotions on the down low. He wouldn't want to scare the guy away. 

He finds it in him that he  _ does  _ want to mend whatever was broken between them.

"That was the plan, yeah." 

He steps aside to let Tsukishima in, he was shedding his scarf off already. His headphones that hung around his neck were pulled off, and kept in his bag. 

"I brought cake," he announced, extending his arm towards Tobio. He looks up at him, and an unreadable expression is painted on his face.

He accepts it, and mutters a small thanks. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost." 

Tobio must have been staring. 

_ Caught staring. _

"What? No! I mean, yes, in a way, but you know. Just." Tobio never blabbered. 

Only when he was nervous, so why was he--?

"Just?" Tsukishima asks, already taken his coat off. He was already hanging it on the racks beside Yamaguchi's when he paid attention to Tobio.

" _ Just,  _ it's been a while," Tobio manages to admit. He couldn't believe it, either, how honest he was being. 

"It has." Tsukishima agrees, pushing some hair out of his eyes. 

They stand in front of each other, awkwardly making eye contact and nodding in regard to their last exchange. 

"Well, this got old real fast." Tobio exhales. "Help me prepare the food?" He asks, and the surprised look on Tsukishima's face was refreshing. 

"Sure," he replies easily, "lead the way, King." He adds, a small smile playing on his lips. 

The nickname brings back fond memories, and surrounds them in that familiar, comfortable air they used to have.

"Don't call me that," Tobio scolds him, but there was no bite in his words.

🌟

"Wash your hands first, then chop the tomatoes and lettuce." Tobio instructs as he washed his hands. Once he was done shaking excess water off, he pulls out a knife and the chopping board and hands them out to his companion, though he pulls them back, reluctant.

"You…  _ do  _ know how to chop vegetables, right?" Tobio asks, slapping a hand at his mouth, cursing himself for blurting out his worries.

Tsukishima glances over, his bangs tied up with a small ponytail with small beads. He gives Tobio an incredulous look. "Of course I can," he scoffs. 

"Who do you think cooks for those two idiots in love?" He says, cocking his hip against the counter. 

_"Hey, I heard that!"_ Yamaguchi's voice bounces off the walls, and Tobio finds both he and Tsukishima sharing a laugh at how indignant their friend sounded. 

Still chuckling, Tobio hands the chopping board first, then the knife over. "Just making sure. Wouldn't want you getting hurt," Tobio says, but the last part… he hadn't meant to voice out. 

_ How-? _

"I appreciate the concern, King." Tobio whips his head so fast he'd thought he might break his neck. He looks toward Tsukishima who is gracing him a rare smile of his own. "What?" 

Tobio looks away instantly. Like a little kid with a  _ crush.  _

"It's nothing!" He manages to say. Good thing he had already given him the knife, he would have thrown it, or stabbed something in his panic. 

Tsukishima only hums in reply, though he looked like he wanted to say something else. But he dismissed that thought by turning his back on Tobio to grab one tomato. 

"Just one tomato?" He asked, not looking away from his chopping. 

"Yeah," came Tobio's absent reply. He could probably blame the sudden downturn of events for the chill he felt in the kitchen.

And somehow, he hated it.

🌟

Only the sound of Tsukishima's chopping and Tobio's sautéing took over the silence, and the two seemed to be enjoying the amicable air between them. 

The  _ clack-clack-clacking  _ sound of the knife against the chopping board halts. "Did you mean it?"

Tobio startles at the sound. He turns the stove off just in case, though. He wouldn't want his apartment to burn down no thanks to a mere auditory hallucination. 

He turns, expecting to see Tsukishima still hunched over his work, but he's greeted with an unreadable expression on his face, though Tobio can surmise it was something… desolate.

"Were you really worried- worried for  _ me?" _ He'd sounded so incredulous, like Tobio was unable to express emotions such as concern for others. 

Tobio lets allows himself to snort at the thought he had just now. 

_ 'A good king looks after his constituents.' _

"I guess you're right about that." Tsukishima is leaning back against the counter, and graces Tobio one of his rarest of smiles. 

There was a bemused glint in his eyes as he looked straight at Tobio, intently, if he may add, that Tobio was afraid he'd combust on the spot. 

"I thought you hated that. Being called  _ 'King',  _ I mean." Tsukishima points out. 

Tobio huffs, turns away to transfer the sauteéd pork and vegetables to a plate. He grumbles a reply, willing to lower his voice since he was so loose-lipped that day, for some reason.

"What was that? I didn't quite get that," Tsukishima says, stepping around Tobio when he reaches for the chopped tomatoes and lettuce. "I said, I hated it." 

Tobio has three plates in front of him, but he chose to confront Tsukishima first. 

"But?" 

A sigh. "But… I don't dislike it  _ too much  _ when you say it. When you call me that." He stares right back at Tsukishima's scrutinizing eyes, and is rewarded a warm, comfortable smile. 

"I'm glad." 

_And he was._ Tobio was _so sure_ that he was. 

They leave it at that, as Tsukishima offered to help plate the food. They work in their comfortable silence, sneaking glances and smiles toward each other, and a knowing look.

_ It's him. _

  
_ It was him  _ all  _ this time. _


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys seem to be getting along, huh?" Yamaguchi says through a mouthful of nachos. "I was afraid you two would start stabbing each other in the kitchen, and I didn't want to break you two apart." He adds, only slightly joking, according to Yachi, who was fussing over her laptop to connect to Tobio's TV. 

Yachi refused to ask for help from anyone of them, so Yamaguchi gets up and excuses himself to the bathroom.

They had all migrated, and sat together under Tobio's  _ kotatsu.  _ The sudden development of Tobio's and Tsukishima's  _ relationship  _ led them to sitting next to each other.

Yachi, on the other hand, lets out a sigh and sits down beside Tsukishima, who was the closest to the television set, and grabs for some nachos. He and Tsukishima help her shovel some vegetables and meat onto her chip. 

She takes it in one bite, and leans against Tsukishima. She spots something that was too fast for either Tobio or Tsukishima to notice. 

Yachi gets up to sit between them, and this time, leaning against Tobio's side. "You okay?" He asked her. 

"Your homemade nachos are to die for!" She tells him, who thanks her with a laugh. 

Yamaguchi gets back, and he was drying his hands with a paper towel. "Aww, did I miss the cuddle sesh?" 

"Yep."

"Sure."

"No, duh!"

Three responses yet none of them chastised Yamaguchi, so they all laughed at that. "I'm glad Kageyama-kun and Tsukki are getting along well, but y'all didn't have to gang up on me like this!" He whines, pouting dejectedly. 

Tsukishima chuckles and shakes his head. "Oh please, that pout stopped working on me since middle school," he says, riling Yamaguchi up even more.

In an attempt to protect her boyfriend's honour, Yachi pulls up the  _ futon  _ and reveals Tobio's and Tsukishima's hands interlaced together, and just. 

_ There. _

"Look who's getting along a little _too well!"_ Yachi exclaims teasingly, excitedly, and then Yamaguchi starts yelling. 

🌟

_ "And then I said, 'of course I know Kodzuken, he's my sponsor!' And Pedro was like, 'WTF Shouyou?' And I swear that was the first time I heard him swear!"  _

Hinata's face was on Tobio's flatscreen TV like some sort of celebrity, regaling them of his  _ mis _ adventures in Brazil. He'd told them he missed them, of course, his boyfriend and girlfriend more so than Tobio and Tsukishima, but the sentiment is returned, much to his shock.

It was already one AM in Tokyo, and roughly 11 hours later in Rio, which explains Hinata's sunshine-y self.

_ "Happy birthday!"  _ They'd all greeted Tobio when the clock struck midnight. It was the same old friends, and the same old feelings, but now he receives a kiss on the cheek, and a silent greeting in his ear. 

And maybe that was enough at the moment to forget about Hinata's and Yamaguchi's howling, and Yachi's wolf-whistling. 

🌙 x 👑

_ "Do you hate me?" _

A pause.  _ "I don't." _

_ "Even back then? You didn't?"  _

Tobio grimaces a bit, winces even,  _ "Maybe just a  _ little _ bit in our first year. _

_ What about you, did  _ you  _ hate me back then?"  _

There was a scoff, but they pay it no mind.  _ "I  _ didn't,  _ but you were so  _ earnest  _ and passionate it was getting on my nerves, especially when you would rile me and the Shrimpy up just so we'd work hard and excel, and impress his Highness."  _ Tsukishima says with a smirk. 

He was snarky, but he was  _ honest _ . 

And that says  _ a lot  _ already.

_ "Be  _ honest.  _ Did you really dislike it when I called you  _ 'King'?" 

Tobio laughs at that.  _ "As if I can do anything but _ ."

Another pause.

_ "I only liked it when you said it,"  _ Tobio confessed. Though, it felt more like he was telling it so casually, so freely. 

And it was probably one of the best feelings in the world. 

_ "Aww, look at them all cute and honest with each other!"  _

_ "Shut up, Yamaguchi."  _ Tobio said, almost like a reflex by now, in time with Tsukishima.

They all laugh, and hug the birthday boy and his  _ soulmate _ , who's holding his hand under the  _ kotatsu. _

_ Soulmates, huh? _

"Who would have thought?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I really write that?


End file.
